1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion cartridge for hard disc of portable computer, and more particularly to a hard disc insertion cartridge which can be easily assembled with the portable computer so as to reduce the manufacturing cost of the portable computer. In addition, the insertion cartridge has an electromagnetic wave protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The base of a conventional portable computer and the hard disc of the portable computer are manufactured and assembled with each other in such a manner that the bottom of the hard disc is formed with multiple thread holes (generally six, three on each side ) for locking the hard disc. The base of the portable computer is also formed with multiple thread holes corresponding to the thread holes of the hard disc. When the hard disc is assembled with the portable computer, screws are screwed into the thread holes to fix the hard disc with the portable computer. According to such assembling procedure, quite a lot of screws must be used to lock the hard disc. In addition, such locking procedure must be performed manually so that it is troublesome to manufacture the portable computer. This leads to high cost for manufacturing the portable computer.